The Best Guy For You
by CarrotCrisps
Summary: Kagami Taiga met the school's president one over-time practice. He finds himself for the first time attached to a girl of such level. Rated M for latter part. XD -


Kagami Taiga felt so good about himself. He had already beaten two Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota and Midorima Shintarou. He knew it. He knew he could beat them all. If only he would be more powerful. Two down, three more to go. Now, their first game for the Inter-High is Touou Academy where the ace of Generation of Miracles is attending, , Aomine Daiki, is fast- approaching. The other night he had played with him and he lost easily. He even get scolded by Riko and had to walk with his hands all day. But he knew he's already fine and he had to practice and train himself more or else he'll just easily lose the game with Touou even with Kuroko beside him.

He decided to stay up late in the school's gym for late practice atleast to warm-up for tomorrow's practice were he's now allowed to join so. He ran from half court and went straight ahead for one of his high jumps and dunks the ball like a monster it shook the whole place, the ring would've been yet broken, again.

"Hey. Stop trying to break school properties. Please. Geez." A girl shouted from the dark at the back door.

"Tch." Kagami just looked at her. What's a girl doing at this time of the night in school? "Go home

miss." Then he went for another shot.

"Go home? You go home. You're not even allowed on school grounds on this time. You have to leave. Now." She said as she walked to Kagami who seemed to not be paying attention to her.

"Hey!" She shouted and decided to blow her whistle.

With that distraction, Kagami missed his shot.

"What!" Kagami, pissed, turned around and saw the auburn-haired girl standing with her hands on her waist.

"I said. Leave." The girl looked Kagami intensely with those alluring yet fierce eyes of hers.

"Can't you see I'm practicing? Don't you know me? Who are you anyway? As a girl, I think you're the one who should be leaving now, don't you? Now. Go, go." Kagami said as he pushed the girl away.

The girl was almost out of balanced but managed to sand up and keep her composure.

"First, this is no time for you to practice. Second, I know you Kagami Taiga, you arrogant, selfish, bastard. Third, Who am I? I'm just your freaking student council -president whom you should be giving at least a little respect. And lastly, I'm here because I'm on duty to circulate on campus grounds that you're not supposed to be in at this time of the night. Have I answered all your questions now, huh? Now go home. " The president said without any pause or second to breath.

Kagami was somehow taken aback. She called him arrogant and selfish and a bastard. This is girl is already getting on his nerves. If only she wasn't slightly cute, he would have hit him right away. They stood there silently for a couple of minutes staring back at each other. It gave Kagami to look at her and her features. Auburn hair in elegant twin-tails, alluring yet dangerous silver eyes, angelic yet demonic face and she seemed to be a little tall for a girl. She's even taller than Kuroko.

"Tch. Fine." And he passed the ball to her who barely catches it with both of her hands. He fixed his things and strapped his bag around him and left the place without a word.

The next morning, Kagami still somehow thought of the president and their encounter last night. She's really cute. Those eyes, her luscious lips emitting such harsh words. He wondered if he's still going to see her. Of course he's gonna. They're in the same school.

"Good Morning Kagami-kun." A voice greeted him from behind. "What's with the weird smile? Are you drooling?"

"Uh. Uhm. No. " Kagami loses his unconscious smile and straighten himself up. "N-nothing."

"Oh. Really?" Kuroko teased.

"Uh. I-I'm just excited for practice." Kagami said shyly. What the hell.

"Your smile was different Kagami-kun. Is it a girl?" His blue-haired friend teased more.

Kagami didn't answer, instead his faced turned red a little. So what if the president makes him smile? That's not a bad thing right? Or is it?

Kuroko laughed and shouted, "Ooh! Kagami-kun likes a girl! Imma tell the team!" Then he was off running.

What the! The team will laugh at him. They hadn't really had time with girls ever since and in fact he's the one who said that girls are just pain in the ass. If they knew he had a girl on his league, they surely burst out laughing.

He found himself running after Kuroko. "Tetsu! Come back here!"

He was running so fast yet he still lost track of Kuroko, until he heard a whistle a behind him. The same whistle he heard last night. Kagami felt himself stopped immediately and very slowly turned around partly hoping it was her or maybe not. And of course it was. This time, her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she wore a pe uniform but she's still as cute as last night.

"No running in the hallways, you idiot." The president shouted.

"What do you care?" He said coldly and then he ran away.

Hell, as much as he wanted to run away, he also wanted to stay and just look at her. He was changing in the locker room when Kuroko decided to show up himself.

"Oy. Kagami-kun."

"Ek. Since when were you there?" kagami shouted.

"I was here before you were."

"Wh-what!" But there's just no point, Kuroko was good at this thing. Showing up like a mushroom.

Kagami didn't want to bring the topic out but he just has to. "S-so, what did you told the team?"

"Nothing." Kuroko replied.

"Oh." Then he continued in tying his shoe.

Why do they even attend PE class, they should spend their pe time practicing for the game. This is such a waste. He was just coming out of the court when a volleyball hit him in the face.

"What the hell!" he shouted as he started to get up.

"Oy. Ball." A girl of familiar voice shouted from the volleyball court.

Ball? What's this girl's problem? He was surprised to see that the president was the one who was asking him the ball. Kagami picked the ball up and walk towards her. But instead of giving the ball back, he shot it to the nearest ring and it went in. The president was surprised when he did that. Everyone was. Then kagami turned around and walked away. What is his problem? It was his chance to talk to her at least but he doesn't really know where to begin.

"What is your problem?" the president shouted. What is his problem? Yes, what is my problem?

"A simple sorry would have done the trick." He heard himself saying and then he walks out of the gym.

The president knew what he meant. He'd been to cold and harsh to Kagami Taiga. But what can she do? She likes him but she doesn't want to look weak in front of him, of everybody. Who wants a president who goes gaga over a stupid basketball player, right?

She wanted to say sorry. Only if she had the strength to talk to him without scolding him for something he had done. Everyone's afraid of her especially when she talks. She always shouts and speaks as if she's going to kill. Like Kagami, it was her first year at Seirin but she was already appointed as Council president due to her good records and sense of leadership but the students at seirin barely liked her. She was good but not good as a friend. She barely has any. She had a crush on Kagami ever since he heard her shouting from the rooftop that he wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles and became the best player in Japan. He admired him for that and ever since she had been watching play and his games and he was just so good that she even liked him more. Last night was the only first time she had the chance to talk to him and she was so nervous but managed to say something. Maybe she had pissed him off last night, and this morning and in the gym. She felt too down.

The first day of practice for the Touou game was intense Kagami decided to treat himself with a mouth-watering snack. McDonalds is unusually full with customers today and he found no vacant seats as he receives his order. The table he used to be in was occupied by. . . by the president? Her hair was back in twin tails and is wearing her school uniform back. He didn't want to share the table with her. Or maybe he does. He did another scan of the place but was too unlucky to find empty tables. He then walked towards her.

"Can I?" he asked shyly but in a cool manner.

The girl a little shocked just looked at him and nodded.

While Kagami started to feed himself with his burgers the president decided to choke out the word. "Sorry."

Kagami stopped at her word and looked at her. He took one burger and gave it to her. The girl didn't know what to do or to say so she took the burger into her hands. His hands seemed to be not sanitized, but what the heck it was from _him_.

"I'm sorry. Earlier. I really am." She talked again in a not-so-arrogant manner.

"Don't be, pres. I was a more of bastard myself." He said, his mouth half-full with burgers. "I should have just given the ball back to you." He can feel his face hot.

"I'm Yuri by the way." She said blushing.

Kagami slightly noticed but didn't pay much attention for he believed he was blushing too.

"I think, I should call you pres." Kagami replied. "Sign of respect."

Yuri was taken back. He asked Kagami to at least gave her a little respect when he harshly talked to her last night.

"B-but you can call me Yuri outside the campus." She burst out.

"Fine." He said as he stared back to her silver eyes. They were as silver as the moon and he somehow see it twinkles. They continued to eat quietly until he finished his food and burped so loud that made Yuri giggle a little. Damn, she's cute, Kagami thought. She barely finished hers and she smiled at Kagami.

"Thank you. Kagami-kun." She said shyly.

Kagami felt uncomfortable with how she called him but he likes it.

They walked together as they left the fast food chain and Kagami hesitantly managed to ask were Yuri live.

"So, where do you live?"

"Just downtown. Before you can reach the last convenience store to the left."

"I live somewhere there too. My apartment's just pass by the convenience store, actually."

Yuri's face reddened. So if they live in the same area, it's more likely that he's going to walk with her home.

They reached their stop and Yuri said it was already her place and he watched Kagami walk away. Before he could take his left turn, Yuri called him. "Kagami-kun!"

Kagami shocked, looked back.

"Uh. T-Thank you. Again. And good night." She did it.

Kagami smiled and walked back to her.

It was now or never. Actually it's not. But Kagami wanted to do it since she saw her last night. He kissed her right on the spot and Yuri although surprised responded to his kiss. He stopped only when he realized he and maybe she needs air to breathe at least. They both looked away from each other and Kagami scratched his head in embarrassment.

"K-Kagami-kun. Would you like to c-come in?" And she gestured to her house.

He found himself following her in to her place and he can't help himself looking at her legs as she walked in front of him. He didn't really pay attention to it before but now he found those legs so white and . . . sexy. He felt himself tightened along with his pants. What the hell is he thinking?

"Uh. You live alone too?" He tried to distract himself only knowing her answer would make his condition worse.

"No, actually. But my parents are off from the week for their trip to America." She said as she turned the lights on inside.

So, they're alone. And Kagami felt like he could just jumped into her and tore her uniform to pieces but he can't just do that, can he. Instead, he held her waist and faced her to him. He again examined her face which now filled with fear yet excitement and then he kissed her one more time, this time more wishful and with great dominance. They enjoyed each other taste when Yuri decided to stop. Kagami thought she stopped because she didn't like it.

"K-kagami-kun. Uh. The room's upstairs."

Of course, she wanted it and she's asking for more.

He scooped her with his muscular arms and started kissing her again. They found themselves on Yuri's room and kagami didn't even stopped even when she dropped her on her bed. Yuri started to fumble with her uniform and Kagami;s but it was really hard with Kagami now kissing her neck. He noticed what she was trying to do so he helped her. He stripped her out of her uniform and exposed her delicate body to him. Yuri looked at him and then to the bulge on his pants and smiled a little. Kagami knew he could not let his cock stay in his pants for so long so he immediately started taking off his uniform and unzipping his pants and kicking of his boxer brief only to reveal his full length.

At no time, he was back kissing Yuri and her neck and her everything. HE sucked mercilessly at her collarbones which left some hickey marks and then he was off to her now pert breasts. He kissed and sucked and bit her left nipples as he cupped the other. He can hear her moaning as he groans to the playful hands on his hair and his back. He transferred to the right and began on torturing it as much as with the other. Yuri was on heaven. She moaned and giggled with pleasure as her crush, Kagami taiga fondled with her body. Kagami lowered his kisses until he reached her now wet pussy. He looked at it for a second then he was back to his business. He first gave her pussy with gentle kisses then he began to lick it and tongued it as her love juices came out of it. From time to time, she would shout his name and Kagami would be more aggressive.

"K-Kagami-kun. I-I'm coming."

He chuckled until she did and his lower face was sprayed with her cum. He kneeled atop of her and planted another kiss on her and moved to her ear, nibbling on it.

"I'm thinking you're ready." He said in the most seductive manner he can.

Kagami started kissing her again and her neck until Yuri felt two fingers entered her. It was painful. She gasped as Kagami moved the fingers back and forth.

"Does it hurt?" Kagami asked.

"N-no. Keep going."

"Good girl." He replied.

There he was touching every part of her unknown to her. It was the best thing ever. She was about to shot another party of love juices when Kagami took his fingers out as if teasing her. He smiled.

"Not yet, pres."

Then in one move he thrust inside her.

It was the most painful thing ever! Painful that she almost screamed out her throat. He was so huge. And long. She can feel tears fall from her eyes.

"Ssshhh." And Kagami wiped them away.

He slowly pushed until all of him was inside her. He waited until she relaxed and get used to the feeling. Yuri's breathing was heavy.

"You're so tight, pres. Nnnggh." Kagami managed to say.

"Yuri. I told you, you can call me Yuri." She pouted.

"Whatever." Kagami felt her hand on his chest. Oh. It was too good. She playfully teased his nipples and then his muscles. He can't wait anymore. And so he started to move his hips.

He pulled and pushed his throbbing cock in her and each time he did this he receives a loud moan from his mate.

"Scream my name." He ordered as he pumps more.

"K-KAGAMI-KUN!" She screamed.

Kagami pumped mercilessly hitting her right on her spot. The sensation was beyond the best.

"Y-Yuri. I'm going to shoot inside you!" he groaned and then he started to release inside her. Yuri followed immediately and moaned with Kagami.

Kagami sighed and pulled his length out of her which made her gasped a little. He fell on his back beside her and rhythmically breathed with her. They were both drenched in sweat and cum and felt all sticky. But who cares, he just had sex with the girl he thinks he likes and yeah he likes her. No doubting about that.

"Kagami kun. I like you. Since you shouted your goal from the rooftop." Yuri confessed and pillowed his chest.

He patted her head and replied. "I guess I'll have to come back there and shout another goal of mine tomorrow."

"Huh?" She was clueless.

"You'll see." And they both drifted to sleep.

The next morning, while Yuri was on her way to the flag ceremony, a guy shouted from the rooftop.

"President Yuri! I'll be the best guy for you!" It was Kagami, before she can react, he was gone and all the students were now looking at her. She would have died of embarrassment that time until a hand held her by the waist and held her hand with the other.

Everyone was so shocked when Kagami kissed her right in front of everybody.

"Since when did they started talking to each other?" Yuri heard murmurs from the crowd.

She wanted to run but with Kagami she felt safe. Who cares when they started talking? Who cares if she's dating the most stupid basketball player of Seirin. At least she's happy and he's kissing her right now. What more can she ask?


End file.
